


A Series of UnForceunate Events

by cailures



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-23 20:40:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20346382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cailures/pseuds/cailures
Summary: Head injuries and Force dreams - who can say which came first, really?





	A Series of UnForceunate Events

**Author's Note:**

> FOR #7

General Organa leaned forward. Her shoulders were tense and her voice was heavy when she said, "Tell me what happened again, please. As dispassionately as you can. I understand it's - difficult. But this will be entered into official record."

In other words, she meant 'please don't call my son an enormous idiotic bantha-brained asshole, or we'll have to go through all of this again, including the part where he tried to have sex with you via the Force and you used it to track him down'. Well, it wasn't as though Rey enjoyed recounting that bit, either.

She took a deep breath and forced all thoughts of comparing Kylo Ren unfavorably to Unkar Plutt out of her mind. "Very well, then. I'll keep it short." She explained the dreams, the month of furious travel, the fight, knocking him over the head and dragging him back to the newly-growing Resistance. "And now we're up to the present day, I believe."

General Organa looked across the room, past Rey's right shoulder, where Kylo sat in a corner, hunched over and furious and a regrettably bright spot in Rey's sense of the Force. "Do you have anything to add, or is Rey's version of events accurate?"

"I nearly won the fight," Kylo said sullenly, "and if I hadn't been distracted by -"

"That's enough." General Organa stared at her son for a moment, her mouth tight with grief. She shook her head. "Thank you for bringing him back," she told Rey, "but I'm afraid you've just made more work for yourself; there isn't anyone else we can entrust his control to."

Rey smiled as she felt the welling horror coming through the Force. "Oh, that's no problem. I assumed he would be my responsibility. Don't worry; I understand what must be done."

"Excuse me," Kylo said, sounding horrified and truly emotional for the first time since Rey had dragged him back to the base.

"Luke died to give you one last chance," General Organa said. She sounded furious now; Rey had never heard her sound so animated before. "You will do as she says. You'll go where she tells you. And so help me, if you put even half a foot out of line, I'll have you executed myself."

_Extra-judicial executions? And Mother thinks she's so much better than us._

Rey smiled tightly. There were a few things she'd left out of her official report, like Kylo's voice still showing up in her head sometimes, utterly random yet unmistakable. "Thank you, General."

"Thank you. Again." General Organa hesitated, looking between them. "Please keep me informed," she said finally.

"Of course," Rey lied, and dragged Kylo away from his mother. She needed the 'fresher, and perhaps evaluation by a medical droid, to see if she'd truly gone as insane as she felt.

***

"But you're not still dreaming about him," Finn said. "Right?"

"Ummmm." Rey squinted at the sky, then down at the display interface in her hand. She had to get it fixed, or Poe wouldn't have a plane to fly during his drill in a few hours. "Well, I mean -"

"You are." Finn sounded both horrified and impressed. "You lied to General Organa?"

"Shh! Not so loud. I didn't - it was more like, you know, selective truth-telling."

"Most people just call that lying," Kylo said from his spot hog-tied to the gunner seat.

"Shut up," Finn and Rey told him simultaneously.

***

But she was still dreaming, a bit. It's just that the dreams weren't _about_ him so much as, well, with him. 

"Aren't you bored?" he said. They were dueling today, lightsabers out, harmless in the dream except for how furious it made Rey, how she woke with a pounding headache and a pull that she knew was the dark side. 

"Bored of what?"

"Running. Hiding." He tried to land a blow on her; she dodged easily. She was better than him now, in truth as well as in the dream. 

"You were always better."

"I'm not bored."

"You're losing. You all are."

"We're not." She didn't say any more; she worried every day about what he might pluck out of her head. But they weren't. Finn and Rose's trip had worked, and word was spreading. "The First Order will fall."

"Not before it destroys you, the General, your friends -"

"Your _mother_. Say it!"

"Ben Organa is dead," he said coolly. "I have no mother."

"I know you declined to shoot her. I've been in your stupid dreams while you relive it. You call her your mother all the time! You're such a little -" And they were off again, round and round. Not sexual anymore, since she'd captured him, but - not _not_, either. Rey didn't know. She wanted to slap him, and force him to renounce his stupidity, and then she wanted -

"You can have it here, you know."

"Shut up," she said, and disarmed him.

He held his hands up. They shook just a little. She thought he imagined himself mysterious, but to her he just looked like a fool. A really obvious fool. "This isn't one of those dreams."

"Isn't it?"

"No."

"Whatever you say." And he dropped to his knees.

She walked over to him. The Force thrummed between them, the same as it had in their impossible visions, half a galaxy away from each other. She felt desperate and foolish, not at all as far removed from the starving scavenger as she wanted to be - as she should be! She was a Jedi, and she -

She was letting Kylo touch her in this dream that wasn't a dream, his long fingers on her hips, undressing her, then pressing slowly inside. 

"I would forswear them for this," he said. He urged her legs apart. Her knees shook, and she felt the shift in gravity that meant he was holding her up now, the Force all around her even as he put his mouth on her. "Just this."

She couldn't and wouldn't allow it. But when she woke, she was flushed all over, and she could feel Kylo's ridiculous smugness, as omnipresent as Finn's love for his friends or General Organa's determination to win.

***

Of course it had to be in the middle of one of those dreams, when she'd knocked him down and he'd pulled her over him, that the alarm sounded.

One moment she was moaning at the feel of his tongue inside her, and the next she was jolting out of her dream. She moved on autopilot, summoning her lightsaber to her and flinging open the side door to tell Kylo to stay put.

But Kylo wasn't there.

The images ricocheted to her: Hux, a ship, Kylo in chains. In chains? He hadn't gone willingly?

_Help me and I'll happily admit you were right,_ Kylo snarled, as clear as if he'd yelled it in her ear.

Right. Okay. She took off at a run, using Finn's shouted recon to avoid the worst of the melees. Kylo was on a carrier ship, not the main Destroyer - all the better to hide him, presumably. He hadn't told anyone about how he'd been captured, then.

Not that she cared about such minor details just now. She fought her way on to the ship, cutting down droids and stormtroopers alike until she found the tiny chamber where they'd stashed him. "You know, this is almost preferable," she said. The chains she'd seen in the Force were present, but they'd gagged and blindfolded him too. "You're an idiot. A complete - why did you go with them?"

_Does it look like I went willingly? Untie me and give me a blaster!_

"Absolutely not, how stupid do you think I am?" Lifting rocks. Right. She used the pang in her chest when she thought of Luke, shaped it into determination that she used to lift Kylo up, chains and all. "Shut up. You're coming with me."

_Your sentimentality does you no favors._

"I'll knock you out if I have to," Rey said. She felt nothing but grim determination in that moment, furious at herself and Kylo and the entire kriffing Force. "You know how I grew up. I'll do it and I won't feel even a little bit bad."

Kylo was silent, in the Force and otherwise, as she fought her way back to the base.

***

In the end they won. Rey was one of the first people to be debriefed; she again edited out her more intimate conversations with Kylo, and told the colonel handling reports that she'd simply sensed him as one Force user might sense another.

_It's convenient, isn't it, that the Jedi are too rare to tell underlings the Force doesn't work that way?_

It felt like a blaster bolt to the shoulder. Cold fury overtook her. She went back to her room, flung open the door of his room, dragged him out of it with the Force, and slapped him with her bare palm.

"Never say something like that again."

"Why shouldn't I? It's true."

"It's not, and you know it."

He stared at her. She glared back at him. 

"What if I don't know it?" he said, very quietly. 

She shook her head. She wouldn't allow it - not his lies, and not this stupid halfway nonsense they found themselves embroiled in. "You were chained up. You weren't going willingly. I knew you could be turned, I was right, and you only haven't admitted it because you're a coward."

"Rey," he said.

He was the only person she knew who could sound both patronizing and desperate. She almost liked him for it.

Almost.

_Kiss me, out here where we're not dreaming, and I'll admit it._

He was lying. But another terrible impulse grabbed her, the same tempestuous mix of dark and light that had gotten her into trouble on Luke's island. "I guess there's only one way to find out," she said. She leaned in, grabbed a handful of his hair, dipped him in her arms, and kissed him.

"Please take this as formal notice of my defection, though I will not be cosigning any naive declarations of independence at this time," he said.

She was so surprised that she dropped him, and he was so surprised that he didn't catch himself in time. Well, she thought as he cursed her, the Force, and the Resistance all as one, at least they had a head injury to explain some of this.


End file.
